


New Master

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Beating, Cuddling, Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a "what if" story involving Vole and Higgs.<br/>*All Characters are the property of the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Master

“Get out of my sight!” Gil screamed at Vole and threw the beaten Jagermonster out of the room. Vole rolled to a stop against the wall as Gil slammed the door shut. He stood up and dusted off his bloodstained white uniform, glancing up and down the hallway to make sure no one had witnessed Gil’s most recent abuse of him. Once he made sure there was no one he would have to pulverize, he picked his hat up and scurried back to his room as quickly as possible; the state of his uniform would let anyone who saw him know what had happened. 

After lighting the lamp in the storage closet that served as his bed, he kicked his boots off and curled up in a ball on the bed hoping to get some sleep before Gil would scream for him again. Just as he was starting to fall asleep he heard the sound of his door slowly being opened and smelled the unmistakable smell of Third Mate Axel Higgs. Vole smiled as Higgs closed the door, looking it and pocketing the key Vole had left in the lock.   
Higgs and heard the commotion coming from the library and knew Vole would need some company tonight, especially after all the bangs, crashes and screams he’d heard. Jagermonsters where tough, but they usually moved in packs and would look after each other, making sure they were all right. Vole’s pack and disowned him long ago and his masters used him as something to vent their anger on, no wonder he had snapped. The Wufenbachs had not been the first, the Heterodyne brothers had made it a pastime to beat and hurl abuse at him. Gil set down the roast chicken wrapped in butcher paper he’d been carrying on a box and sat on the bed next to Vole. 

“How you doing, sweetie,” Higgs said softly as he sat on the bed and ran his fingers through the Jagers hair. Vole moaned in response and Higgs new from that, that Gil had been at his worst today. Higgs leaned over Vole’s prone form and kissed his cheek, making the monster uncurl and sit up. Higgs got up and brought the chicken over, watching as Vole hungrily eyed it. “I knew Gil would probably not let you eat today, so I brought you this.” “Tank hyu, Axel,” Vole said and savagely tore into the roasted bird. Higgs felt like he was sitting next to a feeding wolf or lion, the way Vole tore at it with his teeth and claws. Within minutes it was reduced to a pile of bones. Vole licked his lips and cleaned his claws off, making Higgs smile at the way he acted like a cat. Higgs would make sure he was purring by the end of the night. 

Axel was the only one who cared about him, who didn’t beat or insult him or just downright ignore him the way the other Jagerkin did. He loved the way the man would stroke his hair and cuddle with him, other than his parents, no one had every down that with him. Higgs was gentle with him, never ramming into him before he was ready or biting the nape of his neck to make him hold still, the way the Jagerkin would. Axel had been the first in a long time and he’d helped Vole over his fear of the pain and humiliation that he’d felt, knowing the Jager had been treated roughly and abandoned once the past Jagers had finished. Some nights all they’d do is cuddle, with Higgs holding him tightly and Vole nuzzling into him. Tonight Vole wanted more than that. 

Vole sat naked on the bed and watched Higgs undress, savoring the site of the human’s strong muscular chest and big, thick cock. Once he’d taken his hat of, Higgs walked to the bed and gently pushed the monster onto his back. He kneeled in front of him and took him in his mouth, making sure to give the head a good lick each time he got to it. Vole curled his toes and moaned and the sensation, spreading his legs as wide as they’d go. While his mouth was busy he took one finger he’d already lubed and started rubbing it around his lover’s hole, pushing in every so often. Vole arched and cried out with the all the stimulation; Higgs stopped, not wanting to drive the Jager over the edge yet. 

“Ready?” Higgs breathlessly asked. Vole nodded and lay on his side, bring his knees up to his chest. Higgs crawled on the bed behind him, bringing the jar of lube along. After thoroughly coating Vole’s hole with it, he laid on his side next to him and, as slowly as he could, inserted his cock in. He waited for Vole to relax before he started moving, putting one arm around Vole’s chest and the other hand on his cock. As Higgs nibbled on one long pointy ear, Vole turned his head gave him a quick lick on the cheek. Higgs ran his hand over Vole’s chest, causing him to writhe and cry out. “Oh, you like that don’t you?” Higgs breathed, thrusting harder. “Ho, yez,” the monster hissed in response, baring his teeth in pleasure. With all the stimulation it didn’t take Vole long to cum with a howl. Higgs joined him several seconds later. After both where cleaned and the sheets changed, the two lay together in each other’s arms. Vole was purring and nuzzling his mate’s chest, never wanting him to go. Higgs had his face buried in the monster’s sweaty hair, hugging him as tight as he could. 

“VOLE!” Gil’s shout shattered their blissful dozing. Vole whimpered and started to untangle himself from Higgs. “No, I’ll deal with this,” Higgs said putting a hand on his should to stop him. Higgs got up and pulled his trousers back on and went out to talk to him. Vole sat on the bed wrapped in the heavy blanket they had been under.   
“Higgs, what on earth are you doing here?!”  
“What does it matter to you?”  
“Where’s Vole? I need my pet to fetch me something.”  
“He’s not your pet and it’s almost midnight, let him sleep. You’ve had him at your beck and call for the past 18 hours and the guy needs to rest. Get it yourself, you spoiled brat!”  
It quickly turned into a fist fight and ended with Higgs slamming the door. He had a black eye, bloody nose and his hair was mussed, but otherwise he was in good humor. Vole wondered if Gil was still breathing. “Well, that’s taken care of,” he said while wiping the blood of his face “You no longer have to worry about him, you’ll take orders from me now.” Vole smiled at the news, exposing his long and pointy teeth. “Vhat are my orders, Master,” he playfully asked. “Just stay where you are,” Higgs played along. “Tank hyu, vor dat, Master,” said the sleepy Jager. “It’s nothing, I couldn’t let him keep tormenting you,” Higgs said and yawned. Both where soon asleep, warm and happy in each other’s arms.


End file.
